hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Edouard
Hurricane Edouard was a very powerful hurricane that struck Texas in September of 2014, the storm is often considered to be one of the worse hurricanes on record due to its effects in Texas, Edouard was the fifth and strongest named storm as well being the second major and third hurricane Edouard's damages ammount to 75 billion however its likely had the storm been stronger damages could have exceeded that ammount, Edouard is also the most intense hurricane the in the Gulf of Mexico since Rita as well as being the first hurricane since Ike to make landfall in Texas, the storm is the first major hurricane in the Gulf of Mexico since 2008 as well being the costliest hurricane to affect the Gulf Coast since 2008. Metorological History he origins of Edouard came from a area of low pressure emerged off of Africa and slowly organized as it trekked across the Atlantic struggling to organize due to ufavorable conditions however the low pressure area would mantain a organized appearence as it slowly disorganized, the wave would breifly dissipate before reforming. steered into a more westerly motion by a ridge of high pressure the low started to deepen as it organized with a central dence overcast and low level ciriclation forming this allowed the low pressure area to become the sixth depression on August 31, the depression would quickly become a tropical storm the following day, Edouard would start to increase in organization as it continued to get fueld by warm waters of the Atlantic, Edouard would start to enuse a period of rapid intensification, becoming a hurricane as it approched the Lesser Antilles, Edouard continue to improve as it became a category two hurricane, becoming a category three hurricane after microwave imagery suggested such intensity with a reconinsense aircraft also finding winds gusting to major hurricane intensity making Edouard the first major hurricane since Arthur earlier in the season, Edouard would pass in between the Lesser Antilles causing moderate disruption leaving to the deaths of 19 and 3 million dollars in damages the storm would enter the carribean sea as it continued to organize becoming a category four as it approched the carribean nations, but would weaken back down to a category three hurricane due to more hostile conditions, but would reintensify as it passed by Haiti leading to 167 people dying to the storm's close passge and 7 million dollars in damage, Edouard would weaken back down to category three hurricane as a eye wall replacement cycle ensued, this would continue until Edouard approched the Yucatan Channel where it would resume strengthenthing a area of high pressure steered it northwest, the storm would reintensify into a category four hurricane start deepening as it threatend Texas the storm would ultimatley peak just shy of category five strength,after peak Edouard started to turn annular was it underwent an eyewall replacement cycle up until landfall which Edouard made as a 140 mph category four hurricane, causing widespread damage across the landfall area, Edouard would rapidly weaken as it passed over Houston as a category two causing even more damage, though as it left Texas the storm weakend to a category one hurricane and began to hook east, fully curving east as it started to lose tropical charistics, doing so as it continued over the great plans, Edouard's remnants would weaken to a tropical storm force low fully dissipating by September 22, during its life Edouard's effects were felt widespread with the red cross and FEMA sending said to Texas and other countries seriously affected the storm also lead to the sinking of the sinking of a water resue boat which lead to the deaths of 5 after a peice of sharp debris punctured the hull of the boar in the city of Houston was flooded for a week even after the storm had passed in total Edouard did 75 billion dollars in damages and killed 880 making one of the worst hurricanes ever record as well as one of the most costly on record. Category:GloriouslyBlonde Category:Atlantic hurricanes